


As the Dew

by LadyMarmalade



Category: Tales of Xillia 2
Genre: AU, Incest, M/M, Vague setting, kresnikcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMarmalade/pseuds/LadyMarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague setting. Written from a prompt found on Tumblr: Person B is an assassin that is assigned to get close to Person A, develop an intimate, romantic, passionate relationship with them. As time goes on, the charade builds and the two are married. What happens when B must complete their task?</p>
            </blockquote>





	As the Dew

Julius groans at the beeping alarm clock and slams the dismiss button on it. He lies in bed, quietly and peacefully for a few seconds. He imagines that Ludger's already made breakfast by now and likely took his forgotten laundry out of the dryer. He'd probably iron out his work clothes for the day, too. He counts the fact that Ludger is oddly skilled at housework as a blessing. He's not sure he could go another year depending on dry cleaners and microwavable meals.

"I'm sorry."

He blinks away the morning bleariness from his eyes, rubbing them before putting his glasses on. As usual, Ludger is the first person he sees. What he didn't fully expect was the blade pointed down at him. Still, he doesn't flinch or move away. He smiles. "I was wondering when this would happen."

Ludger's composure falls apart and he begins to tremble. "What...?"

He closes his eyes, readying himself for the pain. He waits for a few seconds and then minutes until he hears a choked sob and a dull thud. Ludger sits on his knees, crying beside his bed, repeating in broken whispers, "I can't do it."

Julius slumps down on the floor beside him. He rubs a reassuring hand over Ludger's back. "Hey, you can't finish your job like this."

"Why would you let me?" Ludger's sobs calm into sniffles. Hesitantly, he reaches over and holds Julius closely. He rests his head against his shoulders, knowing that the blade he had dropped behind him was at Julius's disposal. But he wouldn't betray him like that and Ludger wasn't sure if that made him happy or not.

"If it's you or me, the answer's obvious." He wraps his own arms around Ludger's trembling self. In that moment, he looks smaller than Julius can ever recall. "There's no actual love between us, right?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know that I'm ready to do a full length fic anytime soon, but maybe I'll do this one someday? It's too vague for my liking but I can't tweak it to what I exactly want yet. I figure that after I post it, I'll be able to look at it more clearly.


End file.
